


Ask Not

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't something they do every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Not

**Author's Note:**

> I told [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/pepper_field/profile)[**pepper_field**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/pepper_field/) to choose a prompt for me from the porn battle, thinking she would pick something Sam/Jack. She surprised me, both with the pairing and with the prompt. *g* Porn Battle entry is [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=23018205#t23018205).

"I believe the red wire is supposed to connect here, O'Neill," Teal'c says, examining the illustrations--the _black and white_ illustrations--that came with the new VCR. Carter had offered to upgrade his TV into the 21st century with a DVR and other, confusing three-letter devices, but Jack had thought that a new VCR would be simpler.

One box, several pieces of Styrofoam, a remote, and three hundred wires later, Teal'c (who had offered to help, though Jack knew it was only because he wants Jack to tape his cooking shows) and Jack are stuck reading the directions and getting nowhere.

The problem, Jack decides, is that no one told him VCR's have moved into the 21st century, too.

"I'm getting more beer," Jack announces. Beer is good. Beer will help. He flips off the cap and takes a deep swig, surveying his living room and theJaffa currently knee-deep in electronics. Usually they did something fun on Thursdays, and it was a testament of how long they've been at this that wrestling with cords seemed like an acceptable alternative to bowling.

Not that they bowled. Pool, maybe. Or...well, TV, but that was kind of a bust, today.

Jack can't quite remember when Thursdays had started being Jack and Teal'c night, but gradually they'd come to be a sort of loose tradition. They missed the last couple, once because of a base lockdown, and most recently because they were millions of miles past Pluto, or Jupiter, or some other planet, and had nearly frozen to death. Tonight, Jack turned up the heat to about 80 degrees, and while Teal'c gave him a Look, he didn't say anything.

Jack hasn't been doing too well since that whole fiasco, not really. He's been wearing a lot of sweatshirts.

Jack watches as Teal'c traces an illustration of his new VCR with a finger, then looks down at the cables he has in his left hand. He's intent on the task set before him, concentrating completely on making sense of the instructions.

Jack's mouth is dry, so he takes a swig of his beer.

Teal'c sets the cables down and rises, bringing his glass into the kitchen for more water.

Jack eyes the mess in the living room, decides that the time it would take to sort it out isn't worth avoiding his wounded pride when he could just call Carter tomorrow to come deal with it.

"T," he says, "why don't we just forget about the damn VCR?"

Teal'c doesn't answer right away, so Jack turns to look at him and finds Teal'c's a lot closer than he thought, looming in his personal space.

"Jesus, Teal'c--"

"What would you like to do instead, O'Neill?" Teal'c interrupts. He doesn't move away, and Jack doesn't meet his eyes. Silence stretches between them, until they notice the clock ticking, the hum of the refrigerator.

"Yeah," Jack says finally.

This wasn't part of the original Thursday lineup, and it isn't a regular part, not even now. It's not something they talk about, either.

They undress in silence. Teal'c finishes first and helps Jack, warm hands over his skin as he slides Jack's boxers down his legs. Jack lets Teal'c maneuver him toward the bed, needing a lot more than he can take, knowing Teal'c will give it to him anyway. Teal'c lays Jack out on his stomach and works at tense muscles, the contact mostly warm at first, then digging deeper, drawing out a groan from Jack as tension he never thinks about falls off his shoulders.Teal'c works his way down Jack's back, then drops to Jack's feet and works his way back up, saving Jack's butt for last, gently teasing around the pucker of flesh between his cheeks.

Jack shifts, a little uncomfortable, now, but Teal'c doesn't stop. When he's finished, he turns Jack over and pushes down on his thighs and leans over his body to kiss him. Teal'c's stomach brushes Jack's cock, and Jack strains toward the contact, his awareness narrowed to just the bed, just this moment.

Teal'c kisses languidly, as if he has all the time in the world, and it always makes Jack impatient. Teal'c won't let him take control, though, so Jack just kisses him back, hard.

"Fuck," he says as Teal'c breaks off, moves down Jack's body, swallows Jack's cock.

The room disappears for a second, and Jack's sure he has no idea how Teal'c does that, but it suddenly doesn't matter as Teal'c works to obliterate all thought, until there's only the sensation of Teal'c's hands on Jack's thighs, and his warm mouth on Jack's cock.

Jack's warm everywhere, Teal'c is everywhere, and then Jack comes, pleasure shooting through his cock and Teal'c's hand pumping him through the orgasm, and Teal'c thrusts into his own fist and comes, shaking just a little. He keeps a hand on Jack's cock until he relaxes and closes his eyes.

Teal'c's the one who brings back a damp washcloth, who cleans Jack up and rolls him under the covers. He doesn't stay, but Jack doesn't ask him to.


End file.
